The Left Over You
by Amber MacGowan
Summary: After the war Hermione wants nothing more than to go find her parents and reverse their memory charm, but she's convinced to put her life on hold by Ron. Once she's free of his emotionally manipulative hold it seams to be too late to save her parents. Until she meets up with a prestigious healer's apprentice who is the last person she expected to save her parents and herself.
1. The World is Our Oyster

**Author's Note:** So I've decided to dabble in the world of FanFiction. I'm not sure where this journey will take me, I'm just a strong believer that we live in a world that desperately needs more Dramione. This story has been in my head for quite some time now, its just a matter of getting it to paper and working out the kinks. Since this is my first story I would greatly appreciate any constructive criticism you have to offer.  
So without any further ado, I bring you _The Left Over You.  
_ _-_ Amber

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1  
_** ** _The World is Our Oyster_**

* * *

The war did not simply end with the death of Lord Voldemort. It dragged on with the many painfully mandatory meetings and hearings held by the Ministry. They were all in regards to the same thing, deciding which of the wizards and witches affiliated with the Dark Lord would be incarcerated and which would be pardoned.

Harry, being the noble man that he is, spoke on the behalf of the Malfoy's. He felt that he owed it to Narcissa for saving his life in the Forbidden Forest. So the Malfoy's got off with probation, albeit a rather intense one. All three members of the Malfoy family had their wands taken away and had the trace put back on them. On top of that they were put into a witness protection program and forced to move to a disclosed and secure location where they would be under constant supervision by the Ministry, and they are due to stay there for a year in isolation. No magic and completely cut off from the world. That's any pureblood wizard's worst nightmare. Despite that, this arrangement did not sit well with Ronald, who had made it very clear that he believed the family should be punished to the fullest extent of the law. I for one could not have cared less. Sure, I hated Malfoy for all the nasty things he called me in school but I'm not in that world anymore and have more important things to worry about than getting back at Draco Malfoy. All I really wanted was to get the chance to properly mourn my friends, the people I called my family and the place I called my second home. Hogwarts helped me to find my place in the world and introduced me to two of the most important people in my life. But the task on the forefront of my mind was that, more than anything, I needed to find my parents and see to the removal of their memory charm. I wanted to hold them, tell them how much I love them and how happy I am that they are safe. I wanted to be with my parents and I wanted them to remember who I was.

Harry, Ron and I were generously recompensed by the Ministry for all the time we spent in court and for our efforts during the war. We all tried to refuse, saying that we could not accept such a gracious gift, but really we deemed it inappropriate as money could not bring back the people we lost. Only Kingsley Shacklebolt, our new Minister of Magic, would not here us to the end of that. So we decided to do some good with our money and each donate over half of our shares to the reconstruction of Hogwarts. Harry tried to give all of it but I reasoned with him that it would be smart to keep some of in case of an emergency since he'd lost his parents money when Gringotts fell. So exactly one month after the war the reconstruction of Hogwarts began, and that's where we are now.

"I think we should see to having more secret passageways built. To help some other poor blokes get away with the stuff we did" Ron half-heartedly joked as we sat down by the lake, our day of laborious volunteering finally over.

"Hopefully no one else will ever need to get away with the stuff we did" I smiled, gently touching Ron's arm.

Despite the horrible circumstances it amazed me how so many people from the wizarding community came together in the wake of disaster to support each other. There are so many people helping rebuild Hogwarts and rebuild each other's lives. At the minute no wizard or witch is concerned with blood status considering that so much was shed in the war. Everyone lost someone and everyone is healing together.

"Well new ways to sneak into Hogsmeade are always fun. And George could maybe even make a new version of the Marauder's Map. I think- I think it would be good for him to take his mind off of- of…"

"Ronald." I cut my stammering friend off and grabbed his hand, Harry clasped his shoulder.

George, respectably, has not been taking the loss of his twin very well. Ron and the rest of his family have been trying to do right by George but it's hard on them all.

"I overheard McGonagall saying that she hopes to reopen Hogwarts for next September and that with the support and donations the school has received it might even be possible" Harry said to try and change the subject.

"Oh, we could go back to school!" I chimed in. The idea of having school as a constant in my life again, brought a sense of stability that I eagerly welcomed.

"Of course you'd be excited about going back 'Mione." Ron said with an overly forced laugh.

"Well of course I am! And you should be too! I mean we could get our NEWTs , which would open up many possibilities for working within the Ministry! The world is our oyster!" I exclaimed. How I longed for the comfort of books and the feeling of genuinely knowing what I'm doing.

"The world's a what?" asked a confused Ron.

"It's a muggle expression. It means that we are able to take all the possibilities life has to offer." laughed Harry. I could tell he was grateful for the subject change.

"I swear every day muggles confuse me more. What does shellfish have to do with the future?" Ron was shaking his head, clearly bewildered.

"I've never understood that, but my mother used to say it to me all the time." The idea of my mother filled my heart with a crippling sadness but I smiled for Ron's sake.

"Speaking of your mother, isn't your trip to Australia coming up?" asked Harry.

"That's correct. In two weeks actually," this time my smile was genuine, "some healers from St. Mungo's helped me get in correspondence with a prestigious healer from Alice Springs who specializes in the effects of memory charms and I have a good feeling about her. All that I need to do is find mum and dad now and take them to her."

My train of thought was interrupted by a very frantic Ginny Weasley in search of her boyfriend. It has been a chaotic month since the Battle of Hogwarts but somehow Ginny and Harry found the time to let their love blossom. Which I think is nice as they're so obviously meant to be together.

"Harry we are going to be late" the ginger girl huffed.

"Er- late for what exactly?" aked a sheepish Harry.

"Merlin, you can be so daft. We are late for probably the most important dinner of my life!"

"Oh! Oh! That thing!" Harry's eyes widened in horror as he realized his error.

"Yeah. That _thing,_ " Ginny said, clearly frustrated, "the dinner hosted by the _captain_ of the _Holyhead Harpies_ which we were graciously invited to and are now late for because we still need to go home and change."

"Um, are you two okay?" Harry asked gesturing to me and Ron who clearly was not despite our efforts.

"Yes, yes. Now go! We'll see you tomorrow." I reached behind Ron to push Harry towards his impatient girlfriend.

"Only if I've let him out of the doghouse by then!" Retorted Ginny before she grabbed Harry's hand and apparited them away.

"It's nice that Ginny is getting out there and making a name for herself in the quidditch world, isn't it?" I questioned and grabbed Ron's hand to hold it in my lap.

He didn't answer right away but I could tell he was deep in thought, his eyes fixated on the ground in front of him. So I closed mine and basked in the warm glow of the sunset and listened to the lake lap up its shoreline. The sounds of nature are ones that I've turned to recently to help me feel more at peace.

When he still didn't answer I pressed on, "Ron?"

"I think what Ginny's doing is selfish, it's too soon. We're still grieving and she's going on like nothing has changed." His voice was low, barely more than a whisper.

"Everyone grieves differently Ronald." I squeezed his hand tighter and rested my head on his shoulder.

Again he never answered me, so I scooted as close to him as I could and rubbed the back of his hand with my thumb, memorizing the feel of his skin. We stared out at the glassy water of the lake and eventually he rested his head on mine. We've never talked about what happened in the Chamber of Secrets, but we've had a couple moments like this one. In those moments I've wanted to talk about it but, it never seemed like the right time. It's hard to speak of love when you are surrounded by so much death. This moment is different though. I can't quite put my finger on why, but it is. Right now being with him feels so good and so right. Like Ginny and Harry I feel we're destined to be together. He's been my best friend for so long and we've been through so much together, it does not seem fair to either of us to keep waiting. This moment is right. So without thinking my way out of this feeling, I sucked in a breath to tell him what has been on my mind for so long.

"Ronald?"

"Yeah?"

"I- I love you."

He moved away from me and grabbed my shoulders forcing me to face him, his eyes frantically searching my face. For a moment I was afraid of what he was thinking but my uncertainty was short lived because the next thing I knew he was kissing me. I could feel his hands, one moving down my back and the other getting tangled in my hair. This kiss is different from the one we shared in the Chamber of Secrets; it's desperate rather than passionate. But this is okay. He's my best friend, we're meant to be together, we're in love.

He pulled away finally, leaving us both gasping for air.

"I need you Hermione." The desperation in his eyes is heartbreaking.

"It's okay. I'm here." I caressed the side of his face and he pulled me into a tight hug. He didn't let up; it felt as if he was holding on to me for dear life. I hugged back.

"I'm here."


	2. Drowning

**Author's Note:** Hi all, it has come to my attention that the first chapter had many (I'll admit stupid) errors. I'm terribly sorry I know annoying that can be but the hardest mistakes to correct are your own as they are so easily overlooked. Anyhow, I think I fixed them all, now I cannot promise that this won't happen again but I will try to pay closer attention to what I'm doing. Perfect practice makes perfect and all. So just please bear with me, I will get the hang of this eventually.

-Amber

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2  
Drowning  
_**

* * *

"Ron, could you please pass me my cap? It's on the vanity."

We are back at the Burrow and I was frantically trying to pack for Australia. I'm not usually one to procrastinate but with everything that has been happening at Hogwarts I kept pushing this task aside and now I'm due to leave in three days' time. Procrastination really never does anyone any good, ever. I do not understand how so many people can do it.

"You're packing quite a bit there 'Mione."

"I know. According to Healer Jane, you know the one that I have been talking too, reversing a memory charm as drastic as the one on my mum and dad can be quite risky, so I want to be prepared for whatever's to come my way. She also told me that the recovery times can vary so I don't know how long I'll need to be gone for. Maybe two weeks or maybe two months."

"I see." He sighed, not liking the answer that I gave him.

Ron passed me my white ball cap and sat down on the spare bed across from Ginny's. I've called this place home for almost a month and a half now but, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't looking forward to leaving. Mrs. Weasley has been acting uncharacteristically rude towards Harry and me but I don't blame her. We are a constant reminder of what happened to her son. She welcomed us in out of good graces but I know when I'm not wanted and so does Harry. She and I both know that it will be easier for her family to heal once we're out and that's something I totally understand. All I want to do is be with my parents and be happy that they are safe, so I can move on too.

"I just thought that you'd be back sooner rather than latter, for me," Ron's voice sounded defeated. I stopped packing and joined him on the bed taking his hand. "I just don't know how long I can be without you."

"Ronald, I need to go. You know how important this is to me. It's my mum and dad." It hurt me to see him like this but I need to go.

"I thought that I was important to you." He said.

"That's really not fair." His words cut me deep.

"I'm just not ready to be on my own yet." This time he spoke to me, rather than to his feet.

"You're not on your own Ronald. You have your family."

"No Hermione. I need you. Only you. This whole time you have been my light in all this darkness. And when you leave you take all my light with you. Even when you're just leaving the room. Now imagine how it will be for me when you're on the other side of the planet. I can't bear a second without you." He begged. This isn't the first time he's used this metaphor. Ever since the deluminator brought him back to Harry and me he has referred to me as his light.

"Ronald…" I sighed. The idea of leaving him was beginning to seem like a bad one. I was clearly doing him a great harm by doing so.

"I was also going to ask you if you wanted to move in with me."

"But we're already living together?" I scooted away from him to better see his face. I couldn't tell if he was being serious or not. He was.

"I meant like getting a flat with me. I know how unwelcome you feel here with mum and all. So if you want to leave, I'll go with you, to our own place. It'll be really hard for me to leave mum but I'd do it for you." His blue eyes looked so hopeful. If he was willing to make such a big sacrifice for me I don't know why I couldn't do the same.

"Okay." I whispered.

"Okay?"

I cleared my throat.

"Okay I'll wait to go to Australia." I pained me to think that I'd have to wait longer to be with my parents but I'm needed here too.

It seems that response was the one that he was hoping for as he pulled me onto his lap and kissed me for the first time since the lake. Again it was frantic and heavy. I've only kissed a handful of boys in my life time so I don't have much experience in the matter but this seemed off. Ron reached beside him on the bed for his wand and used it to close the door. I heard a click as the lock slid into place. Before I could resist he had laid me down on the bed so that he was straddling me. Then he started sending wet, sloppy kisses down my neck and I felt his hands slowly creep up to my inner thighs. I laid there for a couple minutes, not knowing what to do with my own, so I put them on his chest and push him off of me.

"Um, what are you doing?" I ask. Concerned with the sudden amount of intimacy, we've now only kissed three times so I felt a bit uneasy.

"I think what I'm doing is pretty clear." Ron stated with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Okay then, why?" I asked, sitting up. I was put off by his forwardness; I believed that intimacy should be discussed first.

"My girlfriend just agreed to move in with me so I figured that was a cause for celebration." He looked so smug. It annoyed me.

"So we are an item then? And I'm quite sure that I never agreed to anything." My voice was harsh and I immediately regretted it seeing the dejected look on his face.

"But you said that you would wait to go to Australia."

"I know what I said Ronald. But what I meant was I'll wait to go till you're in a better place. It's my mum and dad. I'll have to go eventually. So getting our own place would be financially unwise and lonely for you when I do go. And don't you think this is moving quite fast? I mean five minutes ago I didn't know where we were standing with our relationship." This time I made sure my voice came off more gently.

"I've done nothing but tell you how much I need you Hermione. I've opened up my heart to you and you don't think that means anything?" he was clearly angry with me and my heart sank a little bit. "Mione," he said now with a much softer tone, "you are one of my best mates, we've been through so much together. You are meant to be with me. I love you. So move in with me. Don't worry about the finances, we've still got so much money from the ministry. When you do go, because I know you have to, I will be okay, but you have to move out with me first. I love you."

"Okay." My voice was a whisper so low I'm not even sure if I really heard it. Ron leaned into me once again, pushing me back down on the bed. I was going to let him carry on when we were interrupted by a very impatient knocking on the door.

"Okay wrap it up you two, other people live in this room ya'know." It was Ginevra.

"Oh, um just a sec Gin." I stammered feeling a flush of red go up to my cheeks. I got up to unlock the door and used my shirt sleeve to wipe the excessive amount of saliva off my neck.

"You two better not have been doing it on my bed because I will burn my mattress and take yours Herm," Ginny joked as she entered the room and surveyed the situation, "Good, you're fully clothed… MERLINS BEARD HERM, IS THAT A HICKEY!"

Instinctively my hand flew up to my rather tender neck and my whole body burned with embarrassment. I shot Ron an icy glare.

"Brother, come on! You're not thirteen anymore I'd expect you to at least know how to properly snog with a girl by now!" Ginny joked, not trying to suppress her amusement by any means.

"Well now the whole world will know that she belongs to me," Ron said possessively, getting up to kiss the top of my head before leaving the room, "I have some things to do today but I'll be back for dinner." He was no doubt going to go arrange some things in regards to our flat.

"That's seriously gross. Why are you letting him be so possessive? That's not like the Herm I know. If Harry pulled crap like that, well, let's just say I know where it hurts the most." Ginny and I had grown closer this past month and a half so I knew this was her way of being concerned for my well-being. Also at some point she decided to start calling me that repulsive nickname, though I'd never admit to her that it was actually starting to grow on me.

"I've just agreed to move out with him, he got excited that's all." I felt like I was lying to myself. I knew that I would usually never let someone claim that I belonged to them. Or let anyone mark me with something as classless as a hickey.

"Well I just came up to get changed. I'm meeting Harry for lunch. It seems you will need a little wardrobe change too though," Ginny giggled and tossed me a garment from her closet. It was a black turtleneck, "it's the best way to cover that nasty thing!" She laughed some more. I sighed and changed into it. Ginny's new outfit consisted of a Gryffindor-red summer dress and black flats. She finished off her look by running a comb through her hair and pinning back her fringe. She is effortlessly stunning. Sometimes I wish that I had it that easy.

"Well I'm off!" She jumped up, stopping only to give me a swift peck on the check then she was gone. I took a moment to gather my thoughts and realized that I'd need to inform Healer Jane that I won't be coming to see her as soon as I had hoped, so I grabbed some letter writing materials from my now needlessly packed trunk and set off on my mission.

The Weasley's yard was the same as it has always been unkempt and over run by the garden gnomes they could never be rid of. The only difference was that there was a patch of fresh earth next to the great oak that helped mark the boarders of the quidditch pitch where Fred lay. His service was held a week after the Battle of Hogwarts and every Weasley was in attendance. The ceremony was as beautiful as any funeral could possibly be. I stopped by him, said a few words to wish him peace, and conjured up a wreath of dark crimson roses. My favourite spot on the Weasley's property was at the far most corner of their lot. It was shaded by another magnificent tree and when I lay still enough under it I could hear the sounds of a distant creek. I've spent quite a bit of time here, trying to calm my mind and forget all the terrible things I've seen but they're not images so easily forgotten.

 _Healer Jane Livingstone,_

 _I regret to inform you that I will not be able to make my trip to Australia momentarily due to some personal issues. I will be sure to notify you of when I can make the journey at a later date. I am terribly sorry for any inconvenience this may cause you._

 _Regards,_

 _Hermione Granger_

I call for my owl and she takes my letter to the ministry. Owls are not expected to make international deliveries; instead they bring the letters to the Department of International Postage. I never actually knew about this department until I started talking to Healer Jane. Within the department wizards and witches work like muggle postmen and deliver the post via portkey. I lay back in the grass, letting my senses be overtaken by the songs of nature and I fall into a deep slumber.

In my dream I am following two companions travelling through a desert. One is a very optimistic woman, she believes that if they just keep walking they will find the oasis they are searching for. The other is a man who is too preoccupied with moping around and feeling sorry for himself to listen. The two companions each have their own canteen, with each one having enough water, when rationed, to last them for their week long journey. The woman is careful to only drink small sips with barely enough water to cover her tongue. On the other hand, the man is overrun by an unquenchable thirst. He ignores all of his companion's warnings and finishes off his canteen by the first night. On the second day the man's thirst is back only now he has no water. I watch him beg and plead with his female counterpart for a sip. The woman is persistent in saying no and telling him that it's his own fault, and that he should have heeded her warnings. This goes on for all of the day but at nightfall she finally gives in and offers up a drink, pouring a mouthful into his canteen. Every day this continues and every day the woman drinks less water so she can give more to her fellow traveller. I try to tell her to stop, if her companion was daft enough to drink all his water on the first day, he should have to suffer the consequences. Only I am like a ghost to them and no one can hear me, it is a dream after all. By the sixth evening the woman only sips enough water to barely cover her lips. She pours the rest into the man's canteen. On the seventh morning the man spots the oasis close up on the horizon, he is overwhelmed with joy. So he gulps down the last bit of water that the woman gave to him and he breaks off at a run, not once stopping to look back his companion. I scream at him and demand he comes back to help get this woman to salvation. Her tongue is so dry and I watch as it turns to dust in her mouth. She falls to her knees in agony and every time she tries to get back up another part of her body crumbles away. First it's her fingers then her hands and finally her arms. I keep trying and trying to save this woman, I want to carry her to the oasis but I cannot touch her body. Eventually I give up and opt to sit with her instead. I watch her losing all hope, her eyes sinking deeper and deeper into her skull. The rest of her body finally gives way to dust and she's carried off in a breeze I can't feel. She sacrificed herself for a companion who didn't even look back. I could hear him in the distance in the oasis crying, at first I thought that it was for the loss of his friend, but they turned out to be cries for him. Shouting to the heavens and thanking god, exclaiming that no one has ever been as thirsty as he. I am filled with rage for the dead woman, who was so noble and giving. The man was greedy and self-involved. In a proper dream the woman would have made it to salvation. She was clearly the one who deserved to. But this is not a dream. It's a nightmare. The rage grows courses through my body like a wild fire, I want to avenge the woman. I make it to the oasis, I'm so close I can almost reach the man. Suddenly hands emerge from the water pulling me under, trying to drown me. I kick and scream until my lungs fill with water and everything goes black.


End file.
